Till Death Do Us Part or over my dead body!
by JaSam4ever87
Summary: Jason and Sam's future is derailed on their wedding day. Will this be the end of them or with true love win in the end? Chapter 12 is the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Sam McCall has been waiting all her life to find her one true love, someone to love her as much as she loved him. She did find that one true love in Jason Morgan and today she will become his wife.

Sam was dressed in a white gown with tiny silver sparkles that shined as brightly as the diamond silver choker that she had around her neck or the tiara that sat in the middle of her head filled with brunette curls. She's waiting for her cue to enter the church where all her family and friends wait for her arrival down the aisle to Jason, her future.

First up was her little sister Kristina who was also the flower girl. Kristina tossed baby blue and white flowers as she walked down the aisle in a white dress that was a mirror image of her big sis's.

Next were her bridesmaids Emily, Brenda, Carly, and Georgie who wore baby blue knee length strapless dresses and black baby doll heels with a bouquet of baby blue and white flowers in hand and either a baby blue or white flower on the side of their baby blue or white headband that held their head of curls out of their faces. They walked alongside the groomsmen Nikolas, Sonny, Lorenzo, and Cooper who were dressed in all black suits except their baby blue ties and baby blue hankies hanging out of their pockets.

Don't forget the maid of honor, Sam's good friend Maxie Jones was wearing a strapless white dress with baby blue flowers printed all over and had a headband to match and a head full of curls. Her bouquet matched the rest and she was all smiles as he entered the church. Maxie was thinking of her own wedding that she will be having soon with the love of her life Cooper. Maxie was so blinded by her gorgeous fiancé Cooper, that she didn't see the wrinkle in the aisle's carpet. The crowded gasped as Maxie tripped, but luckily for Maxie the best man, Damien Spinelli, caught her just as she was about to hit the floor hard in his all black suit and baby blue bow tie. Spinelli pulled Maxie upright again, but not like Maxie would have wanted. Spinelli accidentally touched Maxie's right boob (or as he would have called it 'The Bad Blonde One's woman part). Maxie slaps Spinelli hard across his face.

"Maxie!" Georgie says with disgust. 'What? He touched my boob on purpose' Maxie shouts making the crowd a little uncomfortable. 'I take offense to that remark. I don't wish to touch the breast of one that is not of my love Fair Georgie' Spinelli comments. Jason steps in to end the madness so his future can begin with Sam, 'Can we stop this please, this is a wedding and I would like to get married.' Spinelli and Maxie agree to disagree for the sake of Jason and Sam's wedding.

Sam is growing impatient behind the curtain; she wants to know what the hold up is. 'What's going on out there? I'm ready to get married' she says. It seems like Maxie and Spinelli got into it, but Jason stopped it. They are ready for you now Sam' Max says.

'Okay this is it, I'm about to become Mrs. Jason Morgan' Sam says happily as she begins to walk out the door, but then she stops and says to Max, 'I can't do this, I can't walk down the aisle.' 'Why not? I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Jason?' Max responds. 'I do, it's just…I don't want to walk down the aisle alone, I want someone to give me away. Max? Can you give me away, please?' Sam asks sincerely. 'It would be an honor Sam' Max says sincerely as he wraps his arm around Sam's and begins to escorts her down the aisle.

Everyone is on their feet as Sam and Max enter the church. Jason is smiling ear to ear as he watches his wife to be walking down the aisle. 'Have you seen our Samantha as beautiful as she is right in this very second? Spinelli asks Jason in a whisper. 'Nope' Jason whispers back slowly not taking his eyes off of his lovely bride.

Max reaches the alter with Sam just as he says 'She's all yours, congratulations you two' to Jason. Jason and Sam are overjoyed to be finally face to face on their wedding day.

Father Mateo begins the ceremony. 'Dearly beloved, we are here today to join Jason Morgan and Samantha McCall as man and wife. If anyone has just cause to why Jason and Samantha shouldn't be married on this day, please speak now or forever hold your peace.'

'Peace? Is that what they want? To be joined for all eternity? Over my dead body' say a mystery woman that enters the church unannounced and uninvited. Who is she? And why doesn't she want Jason and Sam to be married? Read on to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why are you here Elizabeth? Go away. Security!' Sam screamed.

'I have every right to be here right now Sam.' Elizabeth said with a smirk on her face.

'No you don't, get lost.' Sam said as she's getting more annoyed and angry that Elizabeth is still ruining her wedding.

'Well, I am Mrs. Jason Morgan.' Elizabeth says happily.

'We divorced a year ago Elizabeth, get over it.' Jason said getting annoyed and angry too.

'Not according to the law. Our divorce never went through because you forgot to sign the last page, which means we are still married and you can marry Sam. Sorry!' Elizabeth said, not feeling sorry at all.

'Well I'll sign them right now so Sam and I can get married.' Jason said believing he has solved his problem.

'It's not that easy Jason, after you sign they have to be processed and that could take months. Just ask you would be mother-in-law Alexis.' Elizabeth says, still smirking.

'Unfortunately Jason, Elizabeth is right.' Alexis says upset that this is happening at her eldest daughters wedding.

Sam has tears in her eyes as she drops her bouquet of flowers and runs to her dressing room in the church. Alexis gets up and follows her. Maxie does the same, but not before slapping Elizabeth in the face hard enough that Elizabeth fell to the floor. Jason wants too go after Sam, but Spinelli thought it would be best to leave Sam alone for now. Emily decides to confront her former friend with a slap of her own.

'Damn, we are in a church for heaven sakes.' Elizabeth says rubbing her left cheek. She's not smirking no more.

'How dare you come back to town after what you did to Jason and Lucky you witch?' Emily says franticly. Nikolas grabs Emily's hand because she was about to slap Elizabeth again. Nikolas and Emily walk out of the church after the rest of the guest and wedding party except Carly and Lorenzo. Carly lets Elizabeth have it right across the face because she felt that Maxie's and Emily's weren't bad enough. Elizabeth is now on the ground too afraid to get up. She figures she can't get slapped to the ground if she's already on the ground.

'You scheming bitch! I thought I was bad, well get a load of you. You're so bitter about your divorce to Jason that you would come and ruin his wedding to Sam. Well guess what? Jason loves Sam and she's all he cares about. So if you think this will help you get back together with him, think again. I won't let my best friend get sucked back into you.' Carly said enjoying every minute of it.

'Come on Carly lets go.' Lorenzo said

Carly agrees that's enough for now, but she will be damned if she will let it go.

In the dressing room, Sam sits on the floor crying about what had just happened. Alexis and Maxie walk in and try to console her.

'Please just go away.' Sam asked as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

'We're not going anywhere honey.' Alexis says.

'I wish you would.' Sam responds as she stands up and heads toward the window/

'Just to let you know, I slapped Elizabeth on good time. She deserved it, you know!' Maxie said as she and Alexis high-five each other.

'Why? What difference does it make? Elizabeth is still Jason's wife and I will never be.' Sam says upsettingly.

'Oh come on Sam. You're acting like a big baby. Now get up and go after you man.' Alexis says hoping to get a rise out of Sam, but fails.

'Get out, get out!!' Sam screams to Alexis and Maxie who agree its time to get Sam some privacy.

Sam shuts the door behind them then rips her dress to pieces as she falls to the floor again.


	3. Chapter 3

Less than an hour later, Sam arrives at Jake's to drown her sorrows.

'What the heck are you doing here' Coleman asked Sam.

'Well I didn't get married.' Sam says as Coleman pours her some much needed beer.

'Well obviously, what happened?' Coleman asked.

'We found out that Elizabeth and Jason are still legally married.' Sam says as she awaits for Coleman to pour her some more beer.

'So, it's not the end of the world. You and Jason can still get married after the divorce is final.' Coleman says.

Sam downs that drink too and then says; 'Jason still loves Elizabeth.'

'He loves you more, I can see it in his eyes and that's saying a lot.' Coleman says trying to ensure Sam she has nothing to worry about.

Just then Elizabeth walks into Jake's wanting some beer as well.

'Hey little lady, just turn yourself around. I don't need any drama here tonight.' Coleman warned Elizabeth.

'Don't worry; I won't hurt her one little bit.' Elizabeth laughed.

Sam turned around and punched right in the nose. Elizabeth fell against the pool table then tried to grab Sam, but Sam pushed her into the pool table.

'Oh it's on now!' Elizabeth said as she stood upright.

'Bring it on bitch!!' Sam said as she ran toward Elizabeth.

The two hit and pushed each other all over Jake's with Sam getting the best of Elizabeth. Jason walked in not too long after the fight got under way and saw Coleman giggling and with his chin in his hand watching to the two girls go at it. Jason rushes in to stop Sam from hurting Elizabeth anymore. He grabbed Sam's arm as she was about to punch Elizabeth on last good time.

'Sam no! Stop!' Jason shouted.

'Why Jason? You have to chose, me or her?' Sam screamed.

Sam got her answer when Jason got down on the floor to check on Elizabeth. Sam ran out of Jake's and to the penthouse. She opened the door to see Spinelli and Georgie on the couch laughing and talking.

'Enjoy the fun while it last.' Sam warns them as she closes the door and heads upstairs.

'I should go Spinelli. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow.' Georgie says.

'I can't wait.' Spinelli says ecstatically as Georgie walked out the door.

Back at Jake's, Elizabeth is happy that Jason chose her.

'I knew you still love me.' She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

'I didn't choose you; I was stopping Sam from killing you. I have to let Sam know that.' Jason said as he pulled back.

He had this strange feeling that something was going to happen and he would lose Sam, so he jetted off to the penthouse. When he got there, Spinelli was on the couch.

'Is Sam here?' Jason asked Spinelli.

'Yes she is and is not her usual happy self.' Spinelli warned.

Jason ran upstairs to find Sam packing her things.

'No, you can't leave me.' Jason said.

Sam turns around and says; 'We're over, you chose Elizabeth over me.'

'No I didn't. I wanted to stop you from killing Elizabeth because I know you wanted too.' Jason confessed as he closed the door and moved closer to Sam kissing her on the lips. Sam wanted to pull away, but felt her knees get weak.

Jason and Sam knocked over the suitcases on the bed before laying down ripping each others clothes off and making love for hours.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning when Sam woke up without Jason by her side. She was upset, but not for long because Jason came back with breakfast in bed. Sam sat up and smiled as Jason brought her the food. He kissed her on the forehead as he said 'Good morning beautiful.' She smiled a little before taking a fork full of eggs and a sip of orange juice. Then she put the breakfast down and came back to reality. She remembered what happened at her wedding yesterday and how her future has been derailed.

'What's the matter? Are the eggs cold?' Jason asked her.

'No they're fine.' She responded slowly.

'Then what is it?' He asked.

'You're still married to Elizabeth. We're not married. You shouldn't be here.' She answered as she started to tear up.

'Not for long. I'm going to sign the papers today and then you and I can get married.' He tried to assure her.

'What does that matter? She still loves you.' Sam cries as she gets up and turns her back to Jason.

'It doesn't matter how she feels. I matters what I feel, and what I feel is love, for you! My love for Elizabeth is gone and has been gone for so long that I don't even remember what loving her felt like. All the love I have in me belongs to you. If I can't have you, I don't want anyone else.' Jason declared to Sam.

'I love you.' That's all Sam could say. She had just fallen in love with Jason all over again. She pulled him into a kiss. It started to go a little farther, but then Sam stopped it and told Jason to hurry up and sign the papers so they could start their future. Jason agreed he needed to go, for now.

Elizabeth waits at the courthouse, hoping to change Jason's mind about the divorce when Alexis arrived.

'What the hell are you doing here?' She asked Alexis.

'I'm here to make sure that your divorce to Jason is properly handled this time.' Alexis responds.

'Why? So he can marry your slut daughter.' Elizabeth asks. Alexis was prepared to slap her, but pulled back. Then Carly walked up.

'No allow me' Carly said as she pulled her hand back and then square across Elizabeth's face.

'What the hell?' Elizabeth responded.

'You will be getting one of those everyday until you stop going after Jason. He belongs with Sam and if you don't like it, then leave town. Or better yet, jump off a bridge.' Carly said, setting Elizabeth straight.

'What's going on here?' Jason asked as he and Sam walked up Elizabeth, Carly, and Alexis.

'Carly slapped me, again.' Elizabeth said as she started to tear up.

Jason pulled Carly aside and told her to leave Elizabeth alone and that this will all be over soon. Carly agreed and hugged him as Lorenzo walked in. Carly took Lorenzo's hand as he led her into the courtroom. Soon everyone was in the courtroom waiting for the judge to grant Jason and Elizabeth their divorce.


	5. Chapter 5

The judge came out with the papers to sign. He first asked both Jason and Elizabeth why they were getting a divorce and how they felt about each other. Jason responded…

'I'm no longer in love with Elizabeth Webber. She cheated and she lied and manipulated every situation to make it seemed like she was in the right and it cost me friendships and almost my life.'

'Almost you life?' the judge asked.

'Yes, when she and I got into an argument this one time I followed her to this bar and she told this larger guy that I was abusing her and he tried to kill me.' Jason responded.

'What really happened Mr. Morgan? The judges asked curiously.

'She hit me with a pool stick in the face and I went after her to talk and that's when the larger guy tried to take me out.' Jason responded.

'Okay, Miss Webber, why do you want to get a divorce?' The judge asked Elizabeth.

'I don't want a divorce your honor. I'm still deeply in love with Jason, but he cheated on me with her!' Elizabeth said as she pointed directly at Sam.

'Who is her?' The judge asked as he's starting to get very intrigued.

'Her name is Sam McCall and she stole my husband. 'Elizabeth answered with a smug look on her face.

'Is this true Mr. Morgan' the judged asked.

'I didn't met Sam until 2 months after Elizabeth and I had separated and Sam and I didn't start dating until I thought that I was legally divorced to Elizabeth' Jason defended himself.

'Now Mr. Morgan you said she cheated on you, with whom and why?' The judge asked.

'She cheated on me with Lucky Spencer, her ex boyfriend.' Jason answered.

'Your honor, I slept with Lucky after Jason and I were separated.' Elizabeth tried to defend herself.

'Don't lie under oath' Lucky said as he entered the room.

'Who are you?' The judge asked Lucky.

'I'm Lucky Spencer and I slept with Elizabeth more than once while she was still married to Jason. We slept together when Jason was out of town a few times and then sometimes when he would work late. Jason caught us one time and told Elizabeth right there that their marriage is over. That's when Elizabeth came to my house looking for a place to stay because Jason kicked her out.' Lucky blasted Elizabeth.

'I hate you, both of you.' Elizabeth said to both Lucky and Jason.

'That's enough Miss Webber.' The judge scolded Elizabeth.

'Thank you' Jason whispered to Lucky as he walked out of the court.

'Okay I believe that this marriage between Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber Morgan should be ended.' The Judged said.

'But I love Jason and we can make this work.' Elizabeth declared.

'Oh please, just let it go already. Have some dignity for goodness sakes.' Alexis blurted out.

'Miss. Webber, sign the papers and let the man move on with his life. Case dismissed.' The judge said as he left the court room.

Elizabeth began to tear up when the judge left and as she watch Jason happily sign the papers. Alexis brought them over to her so she could sign them as well.

'I guess I have no choice.' Elizabeth admitted that she's been defended.

'Your nightmare is over Jason so you and Sam can begin planning another ceremony.' Alexis says happily.

'Nightmare seems like an understatement.' Carly added.

Sam walks up to Jason and kisses him on the lips. He gives her a big hug right in front of a teary eyed Elizabeth before walking out of the courtroom. Everyone else followed except Elizabeth, who stayed behind and cried for a few minutes before declaring war on Jason and Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Jason arrive at the penthouse and get a surprise. With the help of Georgie, Spinelli through Jason a congratulations party. Spinelli blows a horn and welcome Jason and Sam home.

'Surprise!' Spinelli and Georgie shot as the through comedy at the happy couple.

'Congrades Stone Cold on your divorce from the Wicked Home wrecker that is Elizabeth Webber. Now you and Our Fair Samantha can tie the knot. Hopefully I can be the best man. Ha!' Spinelli says in excitement.

'Congrades Jason and Sam.' Georgie simply says.

'Thanks guys.' Sam says.

'You are going to clean this up right?' Jason jokingly says to Spinelli.

'We have chip with dip and I baked you guys a cake.' Georgie says.

'Isn't she amazing?' Spinelli says as he puts his arm around Georgie.

'Ow! Cake, Jason's favorite.' Sam says as she grabs a chip with some dip on it.

There was a knock at the door. Spinelli goes to answer. It's Maxie and Coop.

'Hey guys sorry we're late, but we come barring gifts.' Maxie says as she hands Sam and Jason a bag with two gift boxes inside, one for each of them.

'Okay now this is too much.' Jason says.

'Well I can open your present.' Sam suggests. And she did. Maxie got them some very sexy lingerie.

'Um...wow!' Sam says with a smile on her face.

'I'm not wearing that.' Jason says embarrass.

'Where does that go?' Spinelli says.

'Thank you Maxie and Coop.' Sam says.

'Oh no! That is all Maxie. She just put my name on the card.' Coop admits.

'Now you guys these outfits are for your honeymoon and you two need to get married soon. Now that Jason is free from the wicked witch of the east who's name shouldn't said anymore, you guys can live happily ever after.' Maxie professed.

'For once Mouthy Blonde One, we agree.' Spinelli admits as he puts his arm around Maxie.

'Georgie, come get you geek.' Maxie says in disgust that Spinelli was touching her again.

Meanwhile at the Alcazar mansion, Carly is getting ready for the party as Lorenzo sits on the couch reading some papers.

'Lorenzo!' Carly whined. 'You're not ready for Jason's party.' She continued.

'I'm sorry, but I am waiting for a very important call and can't go. But if the call comes through before the party ends, I'll come over.' Lorenzo promises.

'Fine, but you're going to have to make this up for me and Jason.' Carly informs Lorenzo as she walks out the door.

Just then, Lorenzo's phone rings.

'That was fast.' Says Lorenzo as he answers the phone.

'Alcazar. Yes, that gift needs to be here ASAP. It should have been here yesterday, but luckily for you my wife's friend didn't get married yesterday.' Lorenzo argues with the man on the phone.

Just then someone comes up behind Lorenzo with a gun. They put it up to his head.

'I'm going to have to call you back.' Lorenzo says as he puts the phone down and turns around. At first Lorenzo was a little nervous, but not so much when he sees that isn't just Elizabeth.

'What are you thinking about?' Lorenzo asked her.

'Revenge and you're the man to help me do so.' Elizabeth answered.

'Elizabeth, you need to leave. I'm not helping you at all.' Lorenzo said.

Just then, Carly comes back in. She forgot her cell phone. Elizabeth puts her gun down just in time as Carly walks in on her and Lorenzo.

'Oh so Elizabeth is your important phone call?' Carly asked.

'No, Elizabeth was just leaving.' Lorenzo insured Carly.

'No I'm not. I want results and Lorenzo is going to give them to me.' Elizabeth insists.

'What's with you needing other women's men? Why don't you just leave town? No one wants you here. Jason doesn't want you here, so you know that's bad.' Carly proceeds on angering Elizabeth.

So Elizabeth decides to pull her gun out again, but directs it at Carly.

'Oh, so you're going to shoot me now?' Carly asked.

'I so want to, but now I'm thinking you can be of some help to me.' Elizabeth says with that sickening smirk on her face.

'Elizabeth.' Lorenzo says. As Lorenzo said her name, Elizabeth shot him in his right leg. 'Ouch' he screams.

'You've lost the few brain cells you had left.' Carly said as she moves to the ground to check on Lorenzo.

Unfortunately for Carly, she will become Elizabeth's next victim. Lorenzo tries to warn Carly that Elizabeth has a lamp, but it was too late. Elizabeth drops the lamp on Carly's head, knocking her out cold. Next, Elizabeth got some rope out of her bag and began tying Lorenzo and Carly up in the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth stands in the Alcazar's living room staring at Mr. and Mrs. Alcazar who are tied up back to back. She bandaged Lorenzo's leg to stop the bleeding. Carly regains consciences and see Elizabeth standing in front of her with gun in hand.

'Now what do you plan to do?' Carly asked her.

'You're going to help me get Jason back whether you like it or not.' Elizabeth answered with that child like tone of hers.

'You're a psychotic witch. I rather die than help you get Jason back.' Carly declared.

'Well then, I'll kill you and then get Jason back.' Elizabeth responded with delight.

Elizabeth walks over to the phone, picks it up and walks back to Carly.

'Now Carly, you are going to talk to Jason. Get him over here so we can talk and make up and oh yeah, get married again. But you can't tell him what's it about or I will kill Lorenzo and make you watch.' Elizabeth instructed.

Carly agreed to the terms. So Elizabeth dialed Jason's number and put the phone up to Carly's ear. Spinelli answers the phone.

'Greetings, Morgan residence.' He said.

'Spinelli put Jason on the phone please.' Carly asked.

'The Valkyrie? Where are you? Have you've been distracted by Evil Al's temptation?' Spinelli asked.

'Spinelli, this is an emergency. Put Jason on the phone now!' Carly demands.

Spinelli gives in and approaches Jason with the phone.

'Um Stone Cold, The Valkerie wishes to speak with you. It's an emergency.' Spinelli informs Jason.

Jason takes a deep breath and takes the phone.

'What is it Carly?' Jason asked.

'Jason, you have to get here quick. There's someone's in the house. I think they want to kill me.' Carly says in a scared voice.

'Where's Lorenzo?' Jason asked.

'He's tied up at the moment.' Carly admits.

'So call the cops.' Jason suggested.

'Lorenzo wouldn't want cops searching his house for a manic.' Carly says staring straight at Elizabeth.

Jason takes another deep breath and says 'I'll be right there.'

Jason hangs up the phone and looks at Sam who's laughing with Maxie.

'Sam, I'm sorry, but I need to go help Carly. I'll be back as soon as I can.' Jason says disappoint.

'Do what you need to do.' Sam says disappointed. Jason grabs his gun and heads off.

'It's nothing like a phone call from Carly to ruin a party.' Maxie says.

Back at the Alcazar's Elizabeth is ecstatic that Carly got Jason to come over.

'Yes, thank you Carly you're the best. In just a few moments Jason and I will be back together.' Elizabeth says.

'Nut job' Carly says under her breath.

'What was that?' Elizabeth asked holding her gun to Carly's face.

'Nutcracker. As in the ballet, that's Jason's favorite. You two should go see that.' Carly covers her butt.

'I didn't know Jason was into ballets. There's so much that we don't know about each other. I can't wait to find out more.' Elizabeth says with delight.

Jason arrives at the Alcazar's he slowly opens the door with his gun leading the way. Elizabeth peaks around the corner to see what that noise was. She sees Jason looking around.

'Well, well, well Jason's here.' Elizabeth says with a devilish grin.

'Carly, what's the real emergency?' Jason asks giving up and putting his gun down.

'In here Jason.' Elizabeth says trying to sound like Carly.

'I hope Jason blows her head off the minute he sees her.' Carly thinks to herself.

'Let the games begin.' Elizabeth says as Jason gets closer to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason slowly walks into the living room. When he gets in, he doesn't see anyone. He stops and scratches his head wondering where Carly could be.

'I'm over here Jason.' Elizabeth says trying to sound like Carly again.

Jason turned around and says Elizabeth still on the couch trying to look sexy. Carly and Lorenzo are no where to be found.

'Jason, thank you for coming.' Elizabeth said.

'Elizabeth, what are you doing here? Where's Carly?' Jason asked as he looked around.

'Carly is tied up right now.' Liz answered.

Tied up? Jason wondered as he stared at Elizabeth, who was smirking from ear to ear.

'Where's Carly? What did you do to her?' Jason finally asked, breaking the silence.

Elizabeth was tired of playing with Jason and decides to just get to the point by pulling out her gun and pointing it in Jason's direction. Jason is in shock.

'Where did you get that gun' he asked. Not wanting to chic chat anymore, Elizabeth reveals her plan.

'You sure ask a lot of questions Jason. You've always been so curious. Well Jason to answer your question I just got this gun today. The reason? I know you're wondering. Well it's simple right? Kill Sam and then you and I can be together. Or kill you and Sam because I can't have you, then no one can right? Well you're dead wrong. We're going to be together and someone could die, but it's not you or Sam. See, I want to see the look on Sam's face when you declare your love for me and you chose me to be your wife all over again.'

'What makes you think that I would choose you over Sam?' Jason asked.

'Because if you don't, Carly and Lorenzo will die. Would you like their blood on your hands?' Elizabeth says to a worried Jason.

'Where's Carly and Lorenzo?' Jason asked again, but Elizabeth just looked at him with no expression on her face. So Jason asked again, this time he's screaming. 'Where's Carly and Lorenzo, Elizabeth? Tell me now!' he demanded.

'Don't yell at me, okay! I'll take you to them.' Elizabeth shouted back.

Elizabeth puts the gun by her side and walks into the next room. Jason walked in soon behind her. Jason says Carly and a bleeding Lorenzo tied to chairs. Elizabeth walks up to Carly and puts her gun to Carly's head.

'So what's it going to be Jason? Marry me or watch Carly's brains go everywhere? I say marry me. I don't think you can get brains out of leather.' Elizabeth says with a smile and a little evil laugh.

Back at the penthouse, Sam paces back and forth, worried about Jason.

'Sam, sit down. You're making me dizzy.' Maxie said.

'I can't help it. I'm worried about Jason. I just have this really bad feeling that he's in danger.' Sam confessed.

'Stone Cold is always in the harms way, but always triumphs in the end.' Spinelli says trying to reassure Sam.

'I think I'm going to go see for myself.' Sam says as she loads her gun.

'Well I'm coming with my Fair Samantha; I wouldn't want you wondering the halls of Evil Al's estate on your lonesome.' Spinelli says.

'I should come with you to Sam.' Coop offers.

'Well Georgie and I should come too. We can be lookout.' Maxie says.

'Fine, but no one better get in my way.' Sam warns as she walks out the door.

Back at the Alcazar's, Jason attempts to talk Elizabeth down.

'Just put the gun down Elizabeth, we can talk this out without shooting Carly.' Jason says calmly.

'Of course we can, just say you love me and you want to marry me and not Sam. It's just that simple.' Elizabeth says.

Carly attempts to free her hands while Elizabeth was distracted with Jason.

Meanwhile outside, Sam, Coop, Maxie, Spinelli, and Georgie arrive at the Alcazar estate.

'First of all, we need to take very deep breaths and thank the big man above that we all made it here in one piece.' Spinelli declared.

'Yeah and Sam should never drive again.' Maxie pointed out as she looks through a bridal magazine.

'What? Jason's in danger I just know it.' Sam says defending her driving skills.

'Okay, Maxie, Georgie, and Spinelli, you guys stay in the car while Sam and I go in.' Coop ordered.

'No way. I was almost declared road kill and you want me to wait in the car when I should be out there relinquishing evildoers with you two?' Spinelli argued.

'Spinelli, Maxie and I need your protection and good eye to help us out. Right Maxie?' Georgie says, nudging Maxie in the process.

'Oh yeah, Spinelli we need you.' Maxie says not even looking up from her magazine.

'Okay, I'll stay' Spinelli says smiling at Georgie.

'Now that that's settled, come on Coop, we're wasting time.' Sam says pulling Coop's arm.

Sam and Coop notice that the front door is partly open so they pull out their guns and move in slowly.

'You you go left, I'll go right.' Sam said.

Coop agreed and he and Sam went their separate ways.

Carly is close to untying her hands. A million thoughts are running through Jason's mind. He wants to save Carly, but he doesn't want to say he loves Elizabeth in order to do so.

'I won't talk to you anymore until you put the gun down.' Jason told Elizabeth.

Just then Carly frees her hands and grabs Elizabeth. Jason runs over and tries to get the gun away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth elbows Jason in gut then smacks Carly with the gun. Jason goes after Elizabeth again. Elizabeth has the gun in the air as Jason tries to take it away from her. She points the gun toward the entrance way and pulls the trigger. Sam falls to the ground and Jason gets the gun. Coop walks in and sees Jason holding the gun. Elizabeth's all smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

'Put the gun down Jason and then kick it to me.' Coop instructed.

Jason does what Coop asks then tries to explain, but Elizabeth interrupts.

'Thank goodness you're here Coop. Jason was trying to kill me. He already shot Lorenzo and knocked Carly unconscious. I was he next victim, but he shot Sam. He's gone mad I tell you.'

Coop bends down to pick up the gun and then asks...'Is this true Jason?'

'No it's not. Elizabeth did all those things. She broke in here. This is all part of her sick plan to get me back. Now can you check on Sam please?' Jason stated.

Coop is suspicious of both Elizabeth and Jason, so he keeps his gun in the air as he bends down to check Sam's pulse. He looks down and looks back up at Jason.

Back outside...

Spinelli, Georgie, and Maxie sit outside wondering what to do next.

'I think we assist rookie cop and fair Samantha...I mean we heard a gun shoot.' Spinelli says.

'Yes, let's all just run into the mansion where bullets are flying. And they call you the smart one.' Maxie said.

'Maxie!' Georgie scolded then tells Spinelli...'Your intentions are good, but I think our services are needed out here and not in Coop's, Sam's, or Jason's way.'

'Maybe so The Jackal's Girlfriend, but I fear Stone Cold is in hot water and I must go set the record straight.' Spinelli declares as Maxie rolls her eyes.

'Well go inside The Jackal, we'll be OK.' Maxie dares.

'I will.' Spinelli says as he opens the door and makes his way to the mansion.

'Spinelli wait!' Georgie shouts as she follows Spinelli.

'Georgie, are you crazy? Come back' Maxie shouts as she follows Georgie.

Back inside...

Jason worries that Sam's dead, but then she moves. She tries to get to her feet with Coop's help.

'What happened?' Sam asked.

'Jason tried to kill you. Just like he tried to kill me.' Elizabeth says with fake tears in her eyes.

'Sam don't listen to her, she's crazy.' Jason said.

'I know you Jason; you would't try and kill me. I believe that you would though Elizabeth.' Sam says.

'Tell her Coop. Who had their hand on the gun when you entered the room?' Elizabeth demands.

'Jason, but...' Coop says, but is interrupted by Elizabeth who says...'I rest my case.'

'But I was trying to get it from you' Jason shouts at Elizabeth.'

'Why would you need to take your gun away from me? You're the big bad hitman.' Elizabeth taunts Jason.

'Stone Cold did not do what you're claiming that he's done' Spinelli blurts out as he rushes in the room and in front

'Spinelli, get back here.' Georgie says.

'You two need to leave.' Coop says as he keeps the gun pointed in Jason's direction.

'I agree, let's go Georgie and Spinelli. Coop's just doing his job.' Maxie said.

'Well if his job includes shooting Stone Cold, then I think he's not doing so hot.' Spinelli replied.

'Why do you have the gun pointed at Jason Coop?' Maxie asked.

'I don't know who to believe, Jason or Elizabeth.' Coop replied.

'Well its Elizabeth, shoot her!' Maxie demanded.

'You don't even know what's going on now Maxie. So beat it!' Elizabeth tells Maxie.

After that, everyone begins to argue back and forth except Jason and Sam who stare at each other from across the room. They didn't care what was going on around them. It was like they were the only ones in the room. Sam smiled sweetly as Jason nod at her. Soon Sam's sweet smile turned vindictive and she inched her way toward Coop grabbing him from behind and taking both guns.

'Alright everyone freeze now!! Back up, hands in the air! I'm running the show now. Whoever doesn't listen will get a bullet right between the eyes.' Sam warned.

'You're going to shoot us in the noses?' Spinelli asked.

'Shut up Spinelli or you'll be my first victim.' Sam warned him and he did as he was told.

'Sam what are you doing?' Maxie asked.

'I'm just being me Maxie. The same opportunistic bitch I've always been, why change now?' Sam said with a smile.

'So...you're turning on us?' Maxie asked.

'That's right bitch. Now shut up before I blow your head off!' Sam said pointing the gun straight at Maxie.

'Wow, it's nothing like a crisis to learn who your friends are.' Maxie sassily says.

Elizabeth is frighten now that Sam has taken over and her plan has gone out the window. She thinks to herself...'Now I need to play the victim to Jason and hopes he saves us all from this crazy bitch.' So she leans closer to Jason and says...'Jason, stop Sam before she kills us all.' And he answers back...'You're right, stand back. I'm going to handle this.' Jason moves closer to Sam in an afford to get a hold of both guns, but Sam senses Jason's steps and shoots him in the chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason falls to the ground and moans in pain. Elizabeth tries to kneel on the floor to check on him, but Sam puts the gun directly in her face and Elizabeth backs up slowly.

'Stay exactly where you were before.' Sam warns while still holding the gun.

'You're crazy.' Elizabeth says.

'Crazy enough to put a bullet in you as well?' Sam asked Elizabeth without even flinching.

Carly slowly begins to awake and can see Sam with a gun threatening Elizabeth, then Jason lying on the floor. She remembered that her hands were free and decided to go after Sam. Carly tackles Sam. The gun goes off before it hits the ground and everyone ducks. Coop tells Maxie, Georgie, and Spinelli to leave and call for back up and they do. Carly and Sam are wrestling on the ground and Coop tries to break it up. Meanwhile, Elizabeth kneels on the floor to check on Jason when she notices that Jason's not bleeding, so she lifted up his shirt and noticed he had on a bulletproof vest. Elizabeth then tries to grab the gun when Jason grabs her. Elizabeth struggles to get free, but Jason won't let go. Coop manages to get Carly off of Sam.

'Everyone stop!' Jason yelled.

'Jason, you're alive.' Carly and Coop said.

'But Sam shot you in the chest!' Coop said.

'He was wearing a bulletproof vest.' Elizabeth complains.

'Let her go Jason!' Coop said.

'She's the one that's dangerous, asked Carly!' Jason replied.

Carly stood still for a second then had a flashback of what happened before she went unconscious. She remembers Elizabeth shooting Lorenzo and tying them up.

'She shot Lorenzo and tied us up. Then she had me lure Jason here because she wanted him back.' Carly confesses.

'I'm the innocent one, I am!' Elizabeth professes.

'It seems like you're the wrong one here Elizabeth.' Coop says as the sound of police sirens starts making their way toward the house.

'So this is how it's going to end? Ok, I did do those things, but Sam shot Jason and held us at gunpoint. If I go to jail, so she has to go to jail too.' Elizabeth says with a smile.

'I told Sam to shoot me so I could get to you and you to confess.' Jason admits.

'Bull! You two haven't had a moment to talk in private. There's no way that you two had some plan.' Elizabeth shouts.

'We communicated through our eyes then I passed the message over to Coop when I got the guns.' Sam said.

'Yep! I was in on it two.' Coop said.

'Was Carly in on your brilliant plan as well?' Elizabeth asked

'Nope. Carly was a bonus. Excellent timing!' Sam said.

Lucky, Mac, and Cruz entered the room to arrest Elizabeth. Cruz cuffed her and read her rights to her. Carly went to check up on Lorenzo.

'Lucky! You're going to let them do this to me?' Elizabeth asked.

'You broke the law. Not to mention you're a complete nut job!' Lucky replied.

'Let's go Miss. Webber' Cruz says.

Mac congratulates Coop, Jason, Sam, and Carly on a job well done. They thank him. Paramedics walk over to Lorenzo to assist him. Maxie comes back in to check up on Coop.

'I knew it was all fake, but you're so damn good girl you scared me.' Maxie said as she walked over to hug Sam.

'You were good too.' Sam complaints Maxie.

Jason pulls Sam aside hugs and tells her that he loves her. Sam gives him a kiss and they walk outside to watch Elizabeth be put in the squad car. But Elizabeth isn't done with them yet. She has something in her pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth pulls out the keys to the handcuffs. She swiped them from Cruz when he was arresting her. She takes off the cuffs and attacks Cruz. She steals his gun and begins to run toward Jason and Sam. She shoots Sam in the back. Sam falls into Jason's arms. Elizabeth stands there and laughs. The cops yell for her to drop the gun. She's too busy laughing to hear. 'Shoot her!!' Maxie shouted. Lucky pulls out his gun and shoots Elizabeth in her right shoulder. Elizabeth falls to the ground. Jason watches the whole thing while holding Sam in his arms. He picks her up and carries her to a stretcher near the ambulance. He stares at her lifeless body then at Elizabeth. Anger, sadness, revenge and helplessness rush through Jason's body all at once as Sam is loaded into one ambulance and Elizabeth in another.

At the hospital, Sam is rushed into surgery by Dr. Patrick Drake and nurse Epiphany as Elizabeth is in the emergency room being worked on by Dr. Robin Scorpio with Cruz and Lucky guarding her.

'What happened Elizabeth?' Robin asked.

'Lucky shot me!' Elizabeth says.

'She shot Sam first.' Lucky responded.

Jason watches through the surgery doors as Sam is being operated on. Carly walks up to Jason to comfort him.

'She's going to make it. All your strongness and braveness has rubbed off of you and onto her.' She says.

'Strongness isn't a word.' Jason replies.

'I know, it just sounded cool.' She responds as she hugged Jason

Sam begins to flat line. Jason moves closer to the door. 'Sam' he says worriedly. Patrick and Epiphany try to save her life, but the line stays flat. Patrick decides to call her death. 10:35pm. The angry and revenge feelings flow faster through his body as Jason turns around and makes his way toward the emergency room where Elizabeth was. He pulls out his gun and walks right up to Elizabeth.

'Hey!' Cruz and Lucky say at once. But Jason doesn't care. He grabs Elizabeth and holds a gun to her.

'Jason, what are you doing?' Robin asked.

'She killed Sam!' Jason said.

'Jason, I'm so sorry' Robin said.

'Jason don't do this, she's not worth it!' Lucky says.

'You killed Sam and for that, you will pay with your own life.' Jason says as he stares Elizabeth dead in the face.

'Jason, it doesn't have to end this way.' Robin says.

'Jason!' A voice said


	12. Chapter 12

Sam McCall has been waiting all her life to find her one true love, someone to love her as much as she loved him. She did find that one true love in Jason Morgan. He loved her so much that he would do anything and everything to be with her. And if anyone wronged her, he would even kill them.

Jason walks out of the bathroom and stands in front of a mirror and notice his tie isn't quite right when Spinelli walks in.

'Stone Cold, I understand your frustration and angst with you suit and all. Do you want me to help you with that?' he asked.

'No, it's just not right…nothings right…not without Sam.' Jason responds not even turning around.

'I know. Fair Samantha is dearly missed, but she wouldn't want you to attack a tie in her honor.' Spinelli says sadly.

'You're right; I'll just go without the tie.' Jason says as he pulls the tie from around her neck.

'I see you want to be alone, so I'll leave you to it…I'll see you outside, that's what Samantha would have wanted.' Spinelli says as he walks out the door.

Jason watches as Spinelli walks out the door. He sighs then takes a seat in a chair nearby, but then jumps up to see what he just sat on. It was addressed to him. He opens it and there's note with two boxes underneath. He decides to read the card first. It reads_…'From this day forward, we'll never be apart again!'_ He pauses to think, and then he puts the note down and notices the two boxes. He starts to think. Oh no! Elizabeth's coming after me. While this is going on, the door behind Jason slowly opens and a woman enters. Jason's heart begins to race as woman moves closer and closer to him. She puts her hands on him and says 'Jason!' She says. Jason jumps up and the woman jumps back. They stare at each other.

'Sam!' he says.

'Well who else were you expecting? Don't tell me you found a mistress before we even got married?' Sam says with a smile as she walks over to hug and kiss Jason.

'I thought the doctors said you couldn't leave the hospital yet. Did you sneak out?' Jason asked.

'I got permission. I just told them that I couldn't miss my best friends wedding nor could I miss my very own.' Sam says.

'Your very own?' Jason asked?

'You didn't open the boxes?' Sam asked as she walked over and opened the boxes. Inside were silver wedding rings, one for Sam and one for Jason. Jason looked down at them, smiled and said 'This is my second favorite surprise you've given me.' 'What was the first?' She asked. 'You lived' he said. Sam begins to tear up, but is interrupted by Maxie.

'Sam, I love you and that is why I agreed to share my wedding day with you, but if you don't move your little butt, I will have to reconsider.' Maxie says right before she walks out of the room. Sam and Jason look at each other and laugh.

Jason and Sam walked out of the room. Sam joined Maxie as Jason joined Cooper down at the alter. The music plays as the brides walk down the aisle. All their family and friends are there for support. Soon the two couples were pronounced husbands and wives. Everyone cheered as the happy couples rushed down the aisle and to the reception at the Metro Court. At the Metro Court, Carly grabs the Mic and announces the happy couples. 'Ladies and gentleman let's give a round of applause to Mr. and Mrs. Cooper Barrett and Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan.' Then walks over to Jason and Sam.

"Congratulation Jason and Sam. Finally, you two are married.' Carly says.

'We should be thinking of you. You're the one that saved Jason from killing Elizabeth. If not, Jason would be in prison for murder.' Sam says.

'Well as much as I hate Elizabeth for what she's done to Jason and my cousin Lucky, she deserved to die. But not if Jason had to go to prison for it and not if you were still alive. He has so much to live for now.' Carly admits.

'Shouldn't't we be dancing?' Jason asked.

'You want to dance? Then let's dance!' Sam says.

'Go, go! Don't miss out on my account.' Carly says swoon them away. Carly watches as Jason and Sam dance next to Maxie and Coop when Lorenzo comes up.

'Would you like to dance with me?' He asked her.

'I would love to.' Carly admits as she takes his hand and heads to the dance floor.

'I'm so glad we got married today.' Jason tells Sam.

'Me too. I just couldn't wait to be Mrs. Jason Morgan.' Sam laughs.

'Well you are now and that's never going to change.' Jason says.

'Till death do us part?' Sam asked.

'Till death do us part.' Jason answered as he leans in to kiss Sam.

And they live happily ever after.

THE END...or is it?


End file.
